Another Life
by Sasha Cullen
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant in New moon. She gave birth and turned into a vampire. Now five years later when Renesemee is 4 years old, Bella and she meet the Cullens. See what happens. It's different then the other stories. Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Another Life

**Chapter 1 ~ Left Behind & Pregnant**

**Bella's POV**

He left me. He didn't want me. He didn't love. I was just a distraction for him. He never loved me. He just left. How can he do that to me? I love him. I want him. I need him. He is my life. He is everything to me. I couldn't even say HIS name. But I will never get him again.

Life is just not the same as it use to be. Everything changed. I changed. Not only did I change mentally but I changed physically as well. I got a lot thinner. I never smiled. I never did anything. I just went to school and back home. That's it. Nothing else was left in my life until I found out I was pregnant.

After a week or so I started vomiting. I just thought that the vomiting was because I was sick but I was pregnant. I started to sleep more. I started eating more. I also had weird dreams about a child. Then there was a bump on my stomach. First I thought that I was gaining weight, not until, I got to know I was pregnant. My menstrual cycle wasn't on time; actually it never came after HE left. I got a little worried so I went to the doctor and that was when I found out that I was 2 months pregnant.

That could not be POSSIBLE. I mean I only had sex with HIM. HE wasn't supposed to have kids. HE was frozen. HOW THE HELL AM I PREGNANT? 2 MONTHS? I had sex with HIM before he left me – on my birthday – which is only 2 weeks ago. WHAT THE HELL?

That was when I realized that the child inside me has to be half human and half vampire because of the speed it was growing at. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't abort the child because I couldn't go to the doctor – they will find out about vampires. I didn't even want to abort because this child was the only thing that would remind me of HIM. I want this child – HIS child. I was going to give birth to HIS child no matter what.

I couldn't stay here in Forks. I didn't even tell my parents. I left Forks and went to Toronto. There I bought a small house that was away from populated area. I had to be away from population because this was a half vampire child that I had no clue how he/she would turn out.

About a month after I gave birth to a girl. Well I didn't really give birth to her; actually she made her way out of me. After she was out, I knew that I couldn't survive – not at least being a human – but my baby girl bit me.

After three day from my transformation of being a vampire, I saw my beautiful _daughter._ She was amazing. She had my eyes. HIS hair colour with my dad's curls. Her skin was a little hotter than humans. Her skin was a little harder than humans but softer than a vampire. I could tell that she was growing a little faster than humans – she looked about 2 weeks old when she is only 4 days old. She was smart – very smart. She has to eat human food and drink blood. She could also sleep but only for 5 to 6 hours. She was just amazing. I named her Renesmee Mary-Rose Mason also known as Ren. Renesmee is made with Renee and Esme. Mary is Alice's middle name when she was a human. Rose is well Rosalie's nickname. Mason is Edward's last name when he was a human.

She and I both have powers. Ren could cause you physical and mental pain. Something like what Jane does in the Volturi but more powerful. She could also change herself and things into anything she wants. Something like a shape shifter. She can also tell you what she is thinking by touching you. I am a mental shield, physical shield, and I could read minds but I can turn it off. My mental shield helps me when anyone tries to get something from my head, they can't, like read my mind. My physical shield helps me when I need to protect myself and anyone else, I can spread the shield very far.

We stay in Canada for three years. Everything changed about my life _again_. I found happiness with my daughter but there was a part of my heart that was missing. This part only belongs to the Cullens and HIM. My life was better but it was incomplete. I missed them – HIM – so much. I needed them – HIM – so much. I want to be with them – HIM – so much. But I couldn't. My life was just incomplete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Chicago**

**Bella's POV**

We had to move from Toronto so we came here in Chicago. I don't know why I chose this place to come to live. Maybe it's the reason that HE was actually born here. I missed HIM so much. Why did HE have to leave me? I want to see him again. I hope that one day I will see HIM and the rest of the Cullens since now I live forever and so does Ren.

I bought a small house here. I bought everything that we needed. I got the house set up in no time. I went shopping for Ren and myself. I got a stock of clothing – since I was turned into a vampire, I actually had a passion for fashion – for both of us. I went book shopping as well. I bought so many new books. Ren likes reading so I also bought her level books – although she doesn't read her level since she is every smart. She is three years old but looks like a four year old but most of all – Her mind works like she is ten years old. Sometimes she acts like a ten year old and sometimes she acts like a five year old.

I register Ren in kindergarten – although she was under age – but I told the school that she was gifted. They even took a little test just to make sure. Everything went pretty well.

Now a days – this town was talking all about me – how an eighteen year old is a mother of a three year old? I could have told the town a lie about this but I didn't want to. I wanted to tell the whole world that this beautiful angel was my daughter. I was just too happy to lie about anything. It wasn't easy to hear the rumors but I didn't really care much. Ren didn't like the rumors either.

Now everything was settle – or I hope everything is settled. I didn't know why but I had a feeling that something was missing but what? Oh well.

"Mommy, let's play something since we are done unpacking. Please?" Ren begged.

"Of course honey. What do you want to play?" How can I ever reject her? She was just too cute.

"Let's play… umm… hide and sick… but you are not allowed to use your powers and your senses."

"Okay. Now I'm counting. Run along"

Ren started running wildly in the house. I tried my best not to try to ruin the fun by using my powers or my sense.

"… 10… here I come… ready or not…" I said in a loud voice.

After looking for a while, I found her.

"Found you…"

"Not fair mommy. You always find me." She pouted with her lower lip sticking out. It was just so cute.

"Wasn't you that wanted to play this game." I smirked.

"No not anymore… I'm hungry"

That was when it hit me. Food. I need to buy food. I need to go grocery shopping. That's what I was missing. OMG Ren is hungry and I have no food here.

"Honey I'm so sorry. I forgot to go grocery shopping."

"It's okay mommy. We can go now."

"Kay get ready."

After five minutes we were ready to go. I went in the garage and unlocked my car – A shiny black Jaguar – I bought it as soon as I came here. I placed Ren in her Baby sit and buckled her up. Then I went to the drivers sit and started the car. I went to the nearest Grocery store.

**Edward's POV**

It's been three years since I left Bella. Life without her was nothing. I felt completely alone. Once I left her, my life held nothing. Before I met her my life was just separate and alone but when I left her my life was nothing – it was as if I left everything of mine with her – specially my heart. I was just an empty body with no emotions and life. I just sat around and did nothing.

Everything and everyone changed. Life was just not the same as it was before. My family was breaking apart day by day. Carlisle will no longer stay home – he would spend most of his time in the hospital or out of the house so he couldn't see us and our sad faces. Esme no longer did painting or house designing – she would just sit in the living room and do nothing. Alice would no longer go shopping and she was also not the hyper Alice any more – she was a sad Alice. Jasper would stay out of the house most of the time because of all the sad emotions. Emmet would no longer play his video games or bet against anyone. He also did not joke around. Rosalie – even she missed Bella – will no longer talk about herself. She would just think about how rude she was with Bella.

All of us missed Bella desperately. As we left her, we left everything in this family with her. We all were just empty. Bella was the soul that was holding this family together but now that the soul is gone, the family is just … empty.

As we have been travelling around the world, now we moved to Chicago – the place where I was born and changed. We left Forks when we left Bella and we went to Alaska but we had to move again. So here we are in Chicago.

We all registered ourselves into college. Carlisle already started his work at the hospital. Esme found a small part time job to help designing houses. We were all settled in here and everything was ready. We only had few things left to do – so that everyone knew that we were humans or pretending to be human – which was shopping for things like food.

"Jasper and Alice or Emmet and Rosalie can few of you go to the near by grocery store and buy random food for our pretending? Please?" Esme.

"Umm… Emmet went hunting alone this time so I'm here." Rosalie told Esme.

"Oh…" Esme.

"We are free, we can go." Jasper said while Alice came to his side.

"Well thankyou." Esme.

"Umm… Jazz if you don't mind me coming as well. I have nothing to do in here." Rosalie explained herself.

"I'm sure Jazz won't mind. Would you?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Of course not. Let's go" Jazz said while heading towards the garage.

"Uhh… wait…" They all turned to look at me since I hardly interfered anything lately.

*Great what does he has to say?* Rosalie thought

*About time, I have heard him talk.* Jasper

*Wonder what he has to say?* Alice

*Edward has finally been interested into something.* Esme

"I was … wondering… if I could go with you? I need fresh air." I hope they took me with them; I didn't want to stay alone with Esme.

"Umm… sure… I guess… if they don't mind." Alice

"Of course we don't" Jazz and Rose said at the same time.

"Thankyou." I said politely

"Now let's getting going." Rose said

With that much said we all headed for the garage. We got into our car and speeded away to the near grocery store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~ We meet again**

**Bella's POV**

It only took about 15 minutes – I had to drive in regular speed but if I was speeding away, I would have made it in 5 minutes – for me to reach at the grocery store. For Chicago this store was kind of small. I made my way to start collecting the things I needed to buy for my little angel.

"Mom can I please go get the fruit roll ups. Please. I promise I will come straight back."

I knew that she always wanted to do something alone. Sometimes I let her do something alone but most of the time I didn't. I was afraid she might hurt herself. Today I will let her do what she wanted to do.

"Okay fine, but please be extra careful about the speed."

"Thankyou mommy. I'll be right back."

I watched her run – human speed – playfully. She truly was my angel. I started to collect all sort of food that she would eat. She really needed food in her stomach just as much she needed blood in her. She had to eat and drink both or else she would be very weak. I didn't know how her digestive system works but she needed both things to survive. This is quite weird and scary. Then all of a sudden I heard a voice from my back that I will never thought I would have heard.

"Bella? Bella is that you?"

I froze. I didn't know what to do. I slowly turned around to face Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Ed – him. I was just so shocked that I could hardly say anything. We just kept on staring at each other. I kept my eyes off of Edward and stared at the other three. All of us had the same shocked expression on our faces. None of seemed to know what to do or what to say.

I took a second to look at them carefully. All of them look same – of course – but still looked different. Beneath the shocked faces there was sadness, confusion and some what happiness. Happiness? Wonder why?

Then as if someone kicked me – I remembered something – Ren. None of the Cullens knew about her. None of them knew about what happened with me after they left. Ren was somewhere in the store and I had no clue where. What will happen? What will I tell them? What will they find out? Ren pretty much looked like me and Edward. I finally was able to think of his name but not sure if I could say it out loud.

"Umm… Hi." I finally managed to say.

"Bella. OMG it's you Bella. I can't believe it. I missed you so much."

Alice squealed and suddenly ran into me giving me a tight hug. I just stood there frozen. Alice dropped her hands immediately after she noticed that I wasn't hugging her back. I wanted to hug her back but I was just too frozen to.

"I'm sorry Bella –" Alice wasn't even done when she was cut of by Jasper.

"Bella WE all very sorry. I'm sorry about what happened on your birthday. If I didn't lose control then none –" Now it was my turn to cut him off.

"Hey, I never blamed any of it on you. It's just how life used to be for me." I was trying very hard not to reveal so many emotions in that one word – used.

"Bella what happened with you?" Rosalie asked.

Rosalie asked? That was the first time she talked to me in about 4 years. I was shocked. Plus that I didn't even have an answer for this. What was I suppose to tell them? About my daughter – our daughter? I noticed that Edward hadn't moved or said a single thing since we met.

And then I saw my angel running towards me – The Cullens had their back towards her. I was totally scared now. What will happen now? I knew that my face was pretty much clear with shock and fear. Both for my daughter – our daughter. I got to get use to that.

"Mommy, mommy, I'm here" Ren said while running straight into me.

I was still frozen that I didn't even notice that the Cullens were staring at me with a mixed up expression on all their faces.

"Mommy?" Alice asked.

"Umm…" Was all I could manage to say.

"Mommy, who are they?"

She pulled down on me and I knew that she wanted me to pick her up so I did. Then she whispered although they could already hear her.

"Mommy, they don't look nice. They look scary. What are they doing here with you?"

All the Cullens kept staring at us. I didn't know what to do. I was just to shock to do anything. Then my cell rang. I carefully placed Ren down and reached for my cell from my purse and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. What's wrong with you? Did something happen? Is Ren fine?"

"Ash everything is fine and she is fine. She is in front of me right now."

Ash or Ashley is a vampire that I met in Toronto a year after the Cullens had left me. Ren was born by then. Ash and I slowly became good friends but then we became sisters. She lives with us but right now she is on a world tour with her mate, John or Johnson.

"Bella you don't sound as if everything is FINE. What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. I have to go. I'm in a grocery store and I need to get Ren home. She is starving. I'll call you back. Kay?"

"Kay but remember to call. Bye."

"Bye"

I shut the cell and looked around for Ren. I was shocked when I didn't see her. I turned around and saw her helping an old lady with picking something up from the ground which the old lady had dropped. I sighed in relief. I was worried for a minute.

"Ahh… thankyou so much. What is your name?" The lady asked politely.

"My name is Renesmee." Ren answered in her sweet voice.

"You know you are a wonderful child. Where is your mother?"

I walked towards them, completely ignoring the Cullens.

"That would be me." I answered for Ren.

The lady turned around to look at me. She gasped. Everyone did that when they found out that I had a 3 year old daughter – since I look 18 years old.

"Oh. Well… I must say you have an extremely wonderful daughter. She is very helpful." She said this while looking at Ren who just grinned widely.

"Thankyou. Umm… Ren I think we should get going now." I said to her

"Yes mommy lets go. Bye." She said while waving towards the woman.

She waved back. We made are way back to the cart. I noticed that the Cullens were standing in their exact spot.

"Umm… I have to go."

I said to them and turning my back at them when I felt someone's hand grabbing my wrist. I looked up to see Alice.

"Bella, you can't just leave. We need to talk."

"Ahh… Alice there isn't really anything to talk about."

"Yeah there is a lot to talk about."

"Not now."

"Why not now. It isn't a bad day."

Now I was getting angry.

"Alice, she needs to eat." I said in a hard tone.

Everyone was shocked by the way I talked. There was a complete silence for a while until Ren broke it.

"Mommy, I don't like them. I think they are dangerous. They are …" Ren trailed off while she was whispering in my ear.

I knew that she knew that they were vampires. After – what seemed like a second – Edward talked for the first time.

"Bella –" I flinched when he said my name with his amazing velvet voice. Everyone noticed but Edward didn't stop. "Sorry. Umm… as I was saying… Would you please give us some time so we can talk? Please?"

He almost begged me. No he IS begging me. How am I supposed to reject him? I can never reject him. ARGHH. Why is this so hard? I heavily sighed in defect.

"Fine but I need her to eat something and I need to make a quick call. Then I will be able to go with you." I said while walking to the cashier.

After the cashier was done I walked outside to my car. I could sense the Cullen's were behind me. Ren kept looking back and I could tell that she was scared. Great. Now they can scare her. ARGHH. I placed all the groceries into the back. I walked over and place Ren in her car seat. After I was done, I turned towards the Cullens – who were staring draggers at me.

"Umm… You guys can give me your home address and I'll be there." I said in an unsure voice.

"How about we follow you to your house and then after you are done, you can follow us to our house." Jasper answered. I just stared at him. "If you like." He added after my stare.

"Umm… I guess that is okay. Umm… you should get your car and follow me." I said while walking to the driver's seat.

I saw the Cullens walk to a shiny black Mercedes. I was shocked to see Jasper walking to the driver's seat. As long as I remember, Ed – he never lets anyone drive when he is with them. Or maybe it's just me. Whatever. Both of the cars pulled out of the parking lot and were heading towards my house.

**Edward's POV**

It only took about few minutes to reach at the grocery store. The drive was pretty quiet. I don't know why but the grocery store reminded me of my angel, Bella. Everything reminded me of her. I went with her sometimes when she used to go grocery shopping. I missed her so much.

When we enter the shop, I smelled a smell. It smelled like Bella but a little different. Maybe I just smelled things now. Or I'm probably imaging things. That's until I heard Alice say something that took my breath away.

"Bella? Bella is that you?"

I froze. I didn't know why Alice would say her name. I slowly turned around to face Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper staring at the most beautiful face. My Angel. My Bella. BELLA. She is a vampire. I could tell that. She was just unbelievably stunning. She was about 5'7 now instead of 5'4. Her hair grew longer and darker. Her body was more slender. She was gorgeous. I couldn't believe my eyes.

She was shocked to see us. We just kept on staring at each other. I also noticed that she kept her eyes off of me and stared at the other three. All of us had the same shocked expression on our faces. None of seemed to know what to do or what to say.

I took a second to read my family's thoughts.

*Wow I can't believe it. It's Bella. She changed. She looks beautiful. I had to admit she kind of did look beautiful more than me. I feel so bad for not getting to know her when she was a human. But I want to have another chance with her. Only if she allows…* Rosalie.

*OMG. It's Bella. She is a vampire. She looks amazing – of course. I need to apologize for her birthday. I shouldn't have lost control. If I didn't then none of this may have happened. It was my entire fault. Now that she is a vampire, I can finally be near her and my control did get better in the past few years but it's not the best yet. I missed her so much…* Jasper.

*OH MY GOD!!! It's BELLA. She is alive or at least a vampire. I missed her so much. My best friend is back. No my SISTER is back. She is standing in front of my eyes. I just can't believe this is happening. I missed her so much. We could have been together today only if it weren't for Edward. She could have been with us. Ahh… I just missed her so much…* Alice.

After a while Bella finally spoke.

"Umm… Hi." She said with an unsure voice.

"Bella. OMG it's you Bella. I can't believe it. I missed you so much."

Alice squealed and suddenly ran into her giving her a tight hug. She just stood there frozen. Alice dropped her hands immediately after she noticed that Bella wasn't hugging her back. I could see the hurt written all over her face.

"I'm sorry Bella –" Alice wasn't even done when she was cut of by Jasper.

"Bella WE all very sorry. I'm sorry about what happened on your birthday. If I didn't lose control then none –" Now Bella cut him off.

"Hey, I never blamed any of it on you. It's just how life used to be for me." Her voice was like ringing bells.

"Bella what happened with you?" Rosalie asked.

I noticed that Bella had a confuse face now. She was clearly thinking about Rosalie. After all this was her first time when Rose talking to her. All of a sudden Bella's face turned into horror, fear and shock. She was staring behind us.

Then I heard another beautiful voice. The voice was cheerful and it was coming from behind us.

"Mommy, mommy, I'm here" There was a little girl running straight into Bella.

Did she just call Bella 'mommy'? What the… Bella had a shocked face and so did the rest of us. But our faces were a different type of shock then Bella's. Her shock was as if she didn't want us to know about something. And I had a feeling it was about the little girl.

"Mommy?" Alice asked.

"Umm…" Was all Bella said.

"Mommy, who are they?" The little girl asked Bella.

She was pulling Bella down. Bella bent down and scooped her up. Then the little girl whispered to Bella although we could already hear her.

"Mommy, they don't look nice. They look scary. What are they doing here with you?"

We were still staring at Bella. Bella just stood there with a mixed expression. Then her cell rang. She carefully placed the girl down and reached for her cell from her purse and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. What's wrong with you? Did something happen? Is Ren fine?"

On the other side of the phone there was a lady speaking. And who is Ren?

"Ash everything is fine and she is fine. She is in front of me right now." Bella answered back.

So the lady on the phone was Ash and the little girl was Ren. Those are short names for their real name.

"Bella you don't sound as if everything is FINE. What happened?" Ash asked.

"I'll tell you later. I have to go. I'm in a grocery store and I need to get Ren home. She is starving. I'll call you back. Kay?" Bella answered back.

"Kay but remember to call. Bye."

"Bye"

She shut the cell and looked around. Maybe for the little girl or Ren. I noticed that there was shock on her face when she didn't see the girl. Bella turned around and sighed in relief. I saw the little girl helping an old lady with picking something up from the ground which the old lady had dropped.

"Ahh… thankyou so much. What is your name?" The lady asked politely. *What a sweet child. I wonder who her mother is.*

"My name is Renesmee." The girl answered in a sweet voice.

"You know you are a wonderful child. Where is your mother?"

Bella walked towards them, completely ignoring us.

"That would be me." Bella answered the lady.

The lady turned around to look at Bella. She gasped.

*OH MY. Poor child. She is only looks 18 or 19 years old and she has a 4 year old daughter. I wonder what happened with her. Poor girl and teenager relationships.* The lady's thoughts.

"Oh. Well… I must say you have an extremely wonderful daughter. She is very helpful." The lady said this while looking at Renesmee who just grinned widely.

"Thankyou. Umm… Ren I think we should get going now." Bella said to her

"Yes mommy lets go. Bye." Ren said while waving towards the woman.

She waved back. They made are way back to the cart. Bella noticed us standing in the exact spot.

"Umm… I have to go."

Bella said and then turned her back at us. Then Alice went and grabbed Bella's wrist to stop her. Bella turned around to see us.

"Bella, you can't just leave. We need to talk." Alice pleaded.

"Ahh… Alice there isn't really anything to talk about." Bella answered.

"Yeah there is a lot to talk about." Alice didn't give up.

"Not now."

"Why not now. It isn't a bad day."

I could see that Bella was getting angry now. And I was right.

"Alice, she needs to eat." She said in a hard tone.

Everyone was shocked. There was a complete silence for a while until Ren broke it.

"Mommy, I don't like them. I think they are dangerous. They are …" Ren trailed off while she was whispering in Bella's ear.

This was my turn to talk. I had to talk.

"Bella –" She flinched when I said her name. Everyone noticed but I didn't stop. "Sorry. Umm… as I was saying… Would you please give us some time so we can talk? Please?" I begged her.

After a minute, I heard her heavily sighed in defect.

"Fine but I need her to eat something and I need to make a quick call. Then I will be able to go with you." She said while walking to the cashier.

We all followed her. After the cashier was done she walked outside to her car – black jaguar. She placed all the groceries into the back. Then she walked over and place the girl in her car seat. After she was done, she turned towards us.

"Umm… You guys can give me your home address and I'll be there." She said in an unsure voice.

"How about we follow you to your house and then after you are done, you can follow us to our house." Jasper answered. She just stared at him. "If you like." He added.

"Umm… I guess that is okay. Umm… you should get your car and follow me." She said while walking to the driver's seat.

We walked to Jasper's Mercedes. When everyone was in, both of the cars pulled out of the parking lot and were heading towards Bella's house.

**AN: If you want me to update, you need to review. You cannot just add the story as your favorite story or put it on alert. You have to review. Leave your replies. I will only POST if I have more reviews. I need more reviews or I'll stop writing the story farther. Since there are very less review, I think that people are not really interested in reading this story. So please, I beg you to review. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the story so far. REMEMBER TO REVIEW =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ~ Bella's House**

**Bella's POV**

I was really nervous now that I had time to think all on my own. What are they going to ask? Of course they are going to ask about Renesmee but what will I tell them? How will they react to her if I told them the truth? Should I tell them the truth? ARGHH… this is so confusing. What am I going to do?

So enough later, we reached the house. As I parked on the driveway, I saw the Cullen's right behind me. Well they did a good job keeping up. ARGHH… I could have made them lose me. Only if I was driving faster and Ren wasn't with me. Now they now where I live.

I got out my car and pulled Renesmee out of her car seat as well. I walked over to the house door and unlocked it. As I entered the Cullens followed me.

"Renesmee go upstairs and change. Please wash your face as well." I told her as I put her on her feet. She ran upstairs to quickly change. Then I turned to the Cullens.

"Umm… You can wait in the living room while I get the groceries." I said well truning around to go back outside.

"Do you need any help?" Jasper asked. I turned around to answer him.

"I think I can get it on my own but thanks for the offer." I smiled. He smiled back.

I quickly walked over to the back of the car and got the groceries. Before walking back into the house I locked the car. As I entered I saw Renesmee walking down the staircase. I walked to the kitchen and place the groceries in the right spot. After that was done, I started cooking.

"Mommy, can I play the piano?" Ren asked. She was standing at the door frame.

Oh yeah. Did I forget to tell that she played a piano? You see she is very musical. Of course she got that from her father. She plays the piano and the guitar. She is pretty good at it for her age. She even knows how to play my lullaby. She learned it from me since I hummed it when she goes to sleep. I missed the lullaby. I wish I could be the one to hear it to sleep. But that is impossible. First I can't sleep. Second I don't think Ed – he would sing it to me. He probably didn't even think about it after he left me. I miss him so much.

"Mommy?" Ren asked again. Oh wow. I have been quiet for a while.

"Oh…Umm… yeah… you don't have to ask me." I answered her back.

"Thanks mommy." She said while running back to the living room and sitting on the piano bench.

I totally forgot about the Cullens sitting there. They had heard the conversation between Ren and me. Now they were all staring at her. She started to play _Claire de Lu_. The music was so relaxing. After a few minutes the music changed into my lullaby. I heard all the Cullens gasp and they all turned to look at me. I wasn't looking at them though. I was looking at what I was cooking but I saw them from the corner of my eye. Ren was still playing when I was done cooking.

"Angel, your dinner is ready." I called for her.

She slowly finished the music and got off the bench. She walked over to the dinning table and pulled a chair to sit. I placed a plate in front of her. She immediately started eating. She is very hungry. I turned to the Cullens who still were staring at us.

"After she is done eating we can go. While she is eating I'm going to go upstairs and change. Please make yourselves comfortable. Feel free to do anything." I told them.

They all just nodded. Okay that is weird. I went upstairs and changed. When I came downstairs, there was TV on and Ren was sitting on the floor watching cartoons. The Cullens were staring at her. I walked into the kitchen and started to wash the dishes. Everyone in the living room turned to look at me but then turned back to doing what they were doing earlier. After I was done with the kitchen I walked into the living room. I sat down on the floor beside Ren.

"Ren we have to go somewhere." I told her. She looked at me.

"Where?" She asked.

"Well you see… we have to go to their house." I told her while pointing at the Cullens who were staring at us.

"But why?" Ren asked in a little frighten voice.

"Don't worry about it. How about you go get your jacket and I'll turn off the TV. Then I have to call Aunt Ash."

"We are going now?"

"Yes. Honey."

"Kay, I'll get my jacket. Oh can you say Hi from me to Aunt Ash."

"Of course. Now go."

Ren got up and went upstairs. I turned off the TV.

"You guys can wait outside for us. It will only be a few minutes." I told the Cullens.

"Err… sure… we'll wait outside…" Alice trailed off. They all walked outside. I took my cell out and dialed Ashley's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Ash… umm… I wanted to ask you when you are coming back?"

"Yeah well you see that's why I called earlier. John and I are coming back in 2 days. So why were you worried before when I called?"

"Umm… actually I was shocked, confused and worried about Ren."

"Why what happened with her?"

"No nothing is wrong with her. I – I just saw the – the Cullens today at the grocery store." My voice broke twice.

"Oh… so what happened?"

"Nothing… apparently I am going to their house right now."

"But why would you go to their house after all they did to you."

"They want to talk to me." I answered her back.

"You don't have to talk to them. They LEFT you!" Ash was angry now.

"Ashley calm down. I think I can give them a chance to talk at least."

"But they left you all alone with –" I didn't let her finish. I knew that the Cullens would be listening and I didn't want them to know about me being pregnant when they left. I will tell them but not like this.

"I know but I still think I can let them talk to me. It's not like I will be like living with them over something. We are just talking."

"Fine… but what are you going to tell them about Renesmee?"

"I don't know. That's why I called you. What should I say?"

"Bella tell them the truth."

"But… how? I don't know how they will react?"

"Listen Bella. I think they have a right to know."

"I know that they have a right to know."

"So just tell them. Tell them everything from the beginning."

"I will. Kay I have to go."

"Bye."

With that the conversation ended. The whole conversation took about 2 minutes. Ren had her jacket and was waiting for me at the door. I quickly grabbed my jacket and walked outside with Ren on my hip. I place Ren in her car seat and walked over to the driver's seat. I saw the Cullens were waiting for us. When I was in the car, they pulled out and started down the road. I simply followed them.

**Edward's POV**

All during the drive I was thinking about Bella and the little girl who happens to be her daughter. My family was thinking the same thing. How is that possible? Bella is a vampire and she can't have children. What if she can? No that's not possible. Is it? ARGHH… this is so confusing. Maybe she adopted the girl. But what is she moved on? What if the child was born when she was human? What if? I just couldn't think properly.

So enough later, we reached the house. The house has two floors. There was a small garden in front on it with flowers. There also was a garage which can hold 2 cars. Then there is the driveway. As Bella parked on the driveway, we followed her.

I saw her get out of her car and then she pulled the girl, Renesmee out of her car seat. She walked over to the house door and unlocked it. We just follow her without saying anything.

"Renesmee go upstairs and change. Please wash your face as well." Bella told the girl as she put her on her feet. Renesmee ran upstairs to quickly change. Then Bella turned to us.

"Umm… You can wait in the living room while I get the groceries." She said well turning around to go back outside.

"Do you need any help?" Jasper asked. She turned around to answer him.

"I think I can get it on my own but thanks for the offer." She smiled. He smiled back.

While Bella was getting the groceries we all walked over to her living room and sat down on the sofas. As Bella came back, Renesmee came downstairs. She was wearing a red skirt with a pink tank top. I had to admit this girl was so cute and beautiful. Alice had the same thoughts.

*Oh my, she is so adorable. Look at her dress. It's great but of course it can be better. But for her it's perfect. I wonder how she is related to Bella.* Alice.

Bella walked straight to the kitchen and started placing the groceries where they belonged. Then she started cooking.

"Mommy, can I play the piano?" Ren asked Bella.

Wow the little girl can play the piano. I wonder who thought her. Ren was standing at the door frame of the kitchen waiting for Bella to answer. Bella didn't answer for quite a while. She just stood there staring at nothing. She was spaced out. Finally Ren asked her again.

"Mommy?" Ren asked again.

"Oh…Umm… yeah… you don't have to ask me." Bella finally answered her back.

"Thanks mommy." She said while running back to the living room and sitting on the piano bench.

The piano was shiny black. It is perfect. It wasn't a small piano for a little girl it was actually a big one. I didn't know what to accept from her. I mean she is probably just 5 years old and she can play the piano. I noticed that everyone was staring at her.

Then she did something that I really didn't think she would do. She started to play _Claire de Lu_. The music was so relaxing. It was perfect. She didn't miss a note or a theme. She played just as well as I could. After a few minutes the music changed into Bella's lullaby. I heard all four of us gasp and then we all turned to look at Bella. She obviously told Ren about the lullaby. Ren actually played pretty well just like I would.

"Angel, your dinner is ready." I heard Bella call Ren.

Renesmee slowly finished the music and got off the bench. She walked over to the dinning table and pulled a chair to sit. Bella placed a plate in front of her. She immediately started eating. She is very hungry. After a while Bella turned to us.

"After she is done eating we can go. While she is eating I'm going to go upstairs and change. Please make yourselves comfortable. Feel free to do anything." She told us.

None of us seemed to know about what to say so we just all nodded. Then Bella went upstairs. After few minutes, we saw Renesmee got up with her plate and walked over to the sink. She placed her plate in the sink and walked over to us. She just stared at us for a while and then turned on the TV. She sat in the middle of the floor and just stared at the TV. She looked nervous and scared. She kept glaring at us after a while and we kept staring at her.

Then we heard Bella walked down the steps. When I looked at her, I just kept staring. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a light navy blue t-shirt which was pressed against her body and showing all her amazing curves. With that she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that were also pressed against her long slender legs. She was wearing about 4 inches black high heals. I had never seen her wear anything like this. She is unbelievably stunning. I just couldn't stop staring at her.

She continued walking to the kitchen. She washed the dishes. After the dishes she came in the living room and sat down next to Renesmee.

"Ren we have to go somewhere." Bella told her. She looked at Bella.

"Where?" She asked.

"Well you see… we have to go to their house." Bella told her while pointing at us.

"But why?" Ren asked in a little frighten voice.

"Don't worry about it. How about you go get your jacket and I'll turn off the TV. Then I have to call Aunt Ash." Again that name. The girl that called Bella at the store.

"We are going now?" Ren asked Bella.

"Yes. Honey." Bella answered back.

"Kay, I'll get my jacket. Oh can you say Hi from me to Aunt Ash."

"Of course. Now go."

Ren got up and went upstairs. Bella turned off the TV.

"You guys can wait outside for us. It will only be a few minutes." She told us.

"Err… sure… we'll wait outside…" Alice trailed off. We all walked outside.

As we walked outside I saw Bella taking her cell out and dialing a number. We reached the car and listened to the conversation that was happening inside the house.

"Hello?" The woman answered on the phone.

"Hey Ash… umm… I wanted to ask you when you are coming back?" Bella asked.

"Yeah well you see that's why I called earlier. John and I are coming back in 2 days. So why were you worried before when I called?"

"Umm… actually I was shocked, confused and worried about Ren."

"Why what happened with her?"

"No nothing is wrong with her. I – I just saw the – the Cullens today at the grocery store." Bella's voice broke twice. What if she didn't like us?

"Oh… so what happened?" Ashley asked Bella.

"Nothing… apparently I am going to their house right now."

"But why would you go to their house after all they did to you."

"They want to talk to me." She answered her back.

"You don't have to talk to them. They LEFT you!" Ashley answered in an angry voice.

"Ashley calm down. I think I can give them a chance to talk at least." Bella tried to calm her down.

"But they left you all alone with –" Bella didn't let her finish. She stopped her as if she was hiding something. Which is possible.

"I know but I still think I can let them talk to me. It's not like I will be like living with them over something. We are just talking." When Bella said that I looked at my family. All their faces were hurt. Of course she wouldn't allow us back in her life.

"Fine… but what are you going to tell them about Renesmee?" Ashley continued.

What about Renesmee? What is she hiding? I thought to myself.

"I don't know. That's why I called you. What should I say?" Bella answered back in an unsure voice.

"Bella tell them the truth." Ashley answered her back. What truth are they talking about?

"But… how? I don't know how they will react?" Bella said again.

"Listen Bella. I think they have a right to know."

"I know that they have a right to know."

"So just tell them. Tell them everything from the beginning."

"I will. Kay I have to go."

"Bye."

With that the conversation ended. The whole conversation took about 2 minutes. We could see that Ren had her jacket and was waiting for Bella at the door. I could see that Bella grabbed something and picked Ren up on her hip while walking outside. She placed Ren in her car seat and walked over to the driver's seat. Then we pulled out and we saw Bella following us.

**AN: If you want me to update, you need to review. You cannot just add the story as your favorite story or put it on alert. You have to review. Leave your replies. I will only POST if I have more reviews. I need more reviews or I'll stop writing the story farther. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the story so far. REMEMBER TO REVIEW =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ~ The drive**

**Bella's POV**

During the drive, all I could have thought about was 'What is going to happen?' I was really worried about everything that was about to happen in the Cullen's house today. I had no idea yet I did. I knew the questions that they were going to ask. I even knew the answers that I was going to answer for those questions. But I didn't know their reactions to the answers for the questions. I didn't know what they will say about Renesmee. What if they didn't except her? What if they didn't except me? What if they didn't want Renesmee? What if they didn't want me? What is they didn't believe me? What if they thought that I cheated on him? What if…? There were so many 'what if' questions running through my mind. That's until Renesmee interrupted my thoughts.

"Mommy, why are we going to their house?"

I didn't know how to answer her. I'm not even sure if I could answer since their car was just few meters away. With vampire hearing they could hear everything perfectly well. So how should I answer her without lieing?

"Hun, We are we going to their house because… because we want to catch up on the past few years." That was the truth.

"What do you mean by 'few years'?"

"Well you see we as in 'they and I' were very good friends few years ago. So we have never met since then and now we meet, so we want to know what is happening in each other's lives since then."

"Friends? I thought Uncle John and Ashley were your friends." Renesmee asked with a confused face.

"Yes they are but the Cullens I mean them… they are also my friends… more like family."

I finally called them family. I knew that all of them were happy to hear me say this since I could hear their sigh of relief from the car. If they can hear me then I can hear them as well but they aren't talking instead just listening to our conversations.

"Mommy, please tell me who they really are? I know something is wrong here? Please tell me." She begged.

I knew that she needed to know the truth but I didn't want to tell her the truth. What will I tell her? I already told her that there once were people who left me before she was born but I didn't mention any name. Now what do I do? Do I tell her that the Cullens were the same people that left me? She also knew that her father left us before he even knew that I was pregnant with here. She also knew that her father left me because he didn't want me. How can I tell her that Edward is that father? That father that didn't want me? That father that left me? That father that didn't even know that she existed? That father that even believed that he could have kids? How am I suppose to tell her all that? Just how?

"Mommy?"

"Oh… sorry… I was thinking about your question… you see Ren, I know that you know that something is wrong… but can I not tell you right now…how about later… maybe after we are done with the visit at their house?" I suggested in an unsure voice.

"You promise to tell me everything, after?"

"Yeah, I promise… now please let me drive."

"Okay" Ren said a little sadly.

The rest of the drive was silent. I knew that all of the Cullens have heard our conversation since I could hear them talking about it.

"Why do you like that she didn't mention us properly?" Jasper asked to no one in particular.

"And why do you thing that she had trouble saying that we were family?" Alice asked in a said voice to no one in particular.

"Maybe because she doesn't consider us family any more, after what I did to her." Edward answered her is a broken voice.

"Edward, don't think that. I think there is something else that she is probably hiding from us." Rose said with some confusion.

"Yeah, we might find out as soon as we reach home." Alice said with some confidence.

With that the conversation was done. I was really worried about what was going to happen at the Cullens today.

**Edward's POV**

During the drive, all I could have thought about was 'What is going to happen?' I was really worried about everything that was about to happen today. I had no idea yet I did. I knew the questions that we were going to ask but I didn't know that answers. And to be honest, I was a little afraid of the answer. What if Bella had moved on? Of course she has moved on, since she has a child. Whose child is it? Is it even hers? Did she adopt her? What if she gave birth to her? What if was turned after she gave birth? But that would take at least a year and Bella looks the same, as if she was still 18 instead on 19. There should be a difference if she is 19 but there isn't. Maybe she just adopted her. ARGGHH… I don't even know what happened after we left. My thoughts were stopped when I heard a small voice from Bella's car, which was behind us. It was Renesmee.

"Mommy, why are we going to their house?" Ren asked Bella.

"Hun, We are we going to their house because… because we want to catch up on the past few years." Bella replied.

That was the truth but just part of the truth. We just didn't needed to catch up but we also need to know things that weren't suppose to happen. Like Bella being a vampire and all.

"What do you mean by 'few years'?" Ren asked.

"Well you see we as in 'they and I' were very good friends few years ago. So we have never met since then and now we meet, so we want to know what is happening in each other's lives since then."

Friends? That's all she considers us. Just friends. She couldn't even say family? Did she hate us that much? I read the thoughts of my family and they all were filled with hurt.

*Friends? That's it? How could she even consider us JUST friends?* Rose was a little upset and hurt.

*Friends? We really hurted her so bad.* Alice.

*Friends? She probably is very hurt since she doesn't consider us family any more. Why oh why did I have to attack her on her birthday. Maybe none of this would have happened.* Jasper was blaming himself.

"Friends? I thought Uncle John and Ashley were your friends." Renesmee asked with a confused face.

"Yes they are but the Cullens I mean them… they are also my friends… more like family."

Bella finally called them family. I knew that she was having problems saying it but she did. Even though she forced it, all of us were still happy. All of sighed in relief. I didn't notice that we were holding our breath. I guess all of us were listening to their conversation.

"Mommy, please tell me who they really are? I know something is wrong here? Please tell me." She begged.

Bella was quiet for a long while. She was probably thinking of the answer. I knew this by reading her face. She didn't want to tell her about everything yet she didn't want to lie to her either. After a while Ren spoke again.

"Mommy?"

"Oh… sorry… I was thinking about your question… you see Ren, I know that you know that something is wrong… but can I not tell you right now…how about later… maybe after we are done with the visit at their house?" Bella suggested in an unsure voice.

"You promise to tell me everything, after?"

"Yeah, I promise… now please let me drive."

"Okay" Ren said a little sadly.

Then they were quiet. Suddenly Jasper spoke.

"Why do you like that she didn't mention us properly?" Jasper asked to no one in particular.

"And why do you thing that she had trouble saying that we were family?" Alice asked in a said voice to no one in particular.

"Maybe because she doesn't consider us family any more, after what I did to her." I answered her is a broken voice.

"Edward, don't think that. I think there is something else that she is probably hiding from us." Rose said with some confusion.

"Yeah, we might find out as soon as we reach home." Alice said with some confidence.

With that the conversation was done. I was really worried about what was going to happen today.

**AN: If you want me to update, you need to review. You cannot just add the story as your favorite story or put it on alert. You have to review. Leave your replies. I will only POST if I have more reviews. I need more reviews or I'll stop writing the story farther. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the story so far. REMEMBER TO REVIEW =) I need at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter…..**


End file.
